Haremon - Gotta Enslave 'em All!
by Sexy Blaziken Girl
Summary: Lucas and Barry are setting off from Twinleaf with the goal of becoming not only the best Pokemon Trainers ever, but the best Harem Masters! Their journey through Sinnoh will be filled with battle, bonding, villainous teams, and of course lots of sex. 18 and up, from a request, involves PokemonxTrainer
1. The First Conquest

Hey, Zombyra, here's your harem story! It's loosely based off Diamond, but y'know, discrepancies will be everywhere, mostly due to HUMANS BEING ABLE TO BE SLAVES. So, I'll quickly explain for anyone who might get confused.

1. In this Sinnoh, there are Harem Masters. These men - rarely women, but occasionally one will find one - can claim anyone as their slave. They also can train Pokemon, and recent laws mean they are the only ones who can fuck Pokemon (see 2)

2. There are laws that if you are caught having sex with a Pokemon, bar Harem Masters, you will become that person's slave, and must willingly submit to them, all that sort of fun. This even applies to Gym Leaders and Champions, although they must be allowed to continue their duties, only being slaves if you are in their town.

3. Lucas has two goals - to beat the Champion, and to have the best harem ever. These will both be pursued throughout the story.

Alrighty then, enjoy!

* * *

"Master, fuck me harder, please!" I smiled at the blonde who was writhing below me, my cock buried deep into her, baring my teeth in a wicked grin.

"Have you earned it, slave?" The girl made a desperate sound, twining her fingers through my hair.

"I gave you the blowjob earlier, and the handjob, plus the threesome with Dawn..." I looked down at the girl, raising my eyebrows.

"I guess that would earn it for you, Cynthia. After all, you are the Champion at those." I started thrusting harder, making the blonde beauty moan and squirm beneath me. She gasped as my roving fingers found her sensitive bud, jerking her head back with a moan of pleasure.

"Master...I love you!" Cynthia's head jerked back as she let out a loud moan. I kept pushing in, feeling my dick throb.

"Cynthia, I'm going to..." I woke with a jerk, just as I came, spreading cum all over the bed sheets.

"Aw, fuck." I pulled off the sheets, wrapping them into a bundle in an attempt to hide the stain that was setting in, and sprayed some air freshener to try and mask the smell. I quickly ran to the laundry, dumped them in, poured in far too much detergent and switched it on.

"Hang on a second..." I looked down and saw I had no pants on. No wonder I was so cold. I ran back into my room, grabbing my usual blue jeans, white shirt and black jacket, with a red scarf as an afterthought, considering the nip in the air. I closed the door and spotted my calendar, decorated with various Gym Leaders in various stages of nakedness. Today's date was circled in not one, not two, but three colours, as well as large words in red: TODAY WE BECOME CHAMPIONS OF THE HAREMS! I grinned and crossed off the date, remembering my conversation with Mum a few days ago.

"So, honey, in a few days, you're getting your first Pokémon, plus your Slave Owner permit!" I had hugged her, almost crying with joy. Being a slave owner had been my dream since I'd heard about the rich, smart men surrounded by sexy, horny women every day. Since nowadays, slave owners were exempt from the Pokephiliac laws, I could also have sexy female Pokémon. I ran downstairs and saw my mother waiting with pancakes in hand.

"Hey, Mum. Are those for me?" Mum nodded and placed them on the table, drizzling them with honey. Seeing as she was a member of my father's harem once upon a time, she was always doing things for me - not those sorts of things, you freakish minded person - so most of the time, I never had to lift a finger.

"Here you go, baby. Do you know what today is?" I nodded, shovelling food into my mouth. I swallowed and looked at my mother.

"I get a Pokémon today, and my harem license." I grinned and spooned more pancakes into my mouth, while Mum grabbed the phone. She quickly dialled Professor Rowan's number, and placed the handset in the crook of her neck while she paced.

"Hello, Professor Rowan? It's Lucas' mother, Johanna. Just wondering about the starter Pokémon my son is receiving?" She paced a little more while I finished off the pancakes, waving my hand at her as she went to give me more.

"Uh huh? Of course. I'll tell him right away. Thank you, Professor." Mum hung up the phone and looked at me, smiling.

"You need to go to Route 201. Professor Rowan will be waiting for you there." I grinned and grabbed my bag from where it was lying beside the couch, also picking up my hat from the arm of the couch.

"See you later, Mum!" Mum smiled and waved as I walked out the door. I breathed in the clean air of Twinleaf Town, grinning to myself. Today, I could finally leave this place, and experience all the things I'd always dreamed about, the wild sex, the hot chicks waiting on my beck and call, Pokémon on heat, and of course beating the Gyms. I walked over to Barry's house and knocked on the door. As usual, he came bursting out, crashing into me and making me fall flat on my arse.

"Oh...hey, Lucas! Sorry about that. I'm just so excited!" I sighed and stood up, grinning in spite of my annoyance.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, isn't it? Mum called the Professor just then, and we have to go to Route 201 right away." Barry grinned and punched his fist into the air, but then froze and hit himself on the head.

"Dammit, I forgot my bag! Be right back!" Barry ran into his house. I took a deep breath and followed him in. As usual, his mother was in the kitchen, making enough food for about twenty people.

"Oh...hi, Lucas. Barry just came running in shouting about his stuff. He's always running around crazily. Wonder who he takes after?" I shrugged at her and went up the stairs, where Barry was packing his bag.

"Hmm, let's see...journal, video camera, condoms...Lucas! Hi! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Barry ran out past me, leaving me blinking in shock. He was always running, never taking time to look for things, which was why I took it upon myself to look for him. I checked around for things that should have been in his bag, but for once, he'd grabbed everything. I went back downstairs and out the door, where Barry was waiting.

"Come on, we gotta get to Route 201!" I laughed at my friend and walked over to the gateway, near which a teenage guy was smoking a cigarette. He looked up and grinned.

"Hey, you two. Heading off on a Pokémon journey?" Barry nodded, grinning madly. I nodded too, but without the shit-eating grin. The guy gave us both a cigarette and lit them, taking a puff on his own.

"I guess you'll get a sexy Pokémon then. You guys gonna be harem masters as well as Pokémon trainers?" I nodded, taking a drag on the cigarette.

"Hopefully my starter's female. I'm not picking Turtwig, though. Who wants to fuck a turtle with leaves?" Barry nodded, finishing his cigarette.

"Well, we better go. I'll see you around, if I come back." The teenage guy nodded, lighting up another cigarette as I ground my own under my foot. Barry and I walked over to the entrance to the route and walked through.

"Well, we're here. Where's Professor Rowan?" There was a cough, and Professor Rowan emerged, with a briefcase in hand. Behind him was the sexiest chick I had ever seen, with shoulder-length blue hair, grey eyes, and more curves than I'd ever seen on someone's body. My dick shot up almost straight away, and judging by my friend's huge eyes, he also appreciated the view.

"Hello, Lucas and Barry. I am Professor Rowan, and this is my assistant, Dawn." The girl grinned at us, nodding her head. Professor Rowan looked back at us and placed the briefcase on the ground.

"You've decided to become not only Pokémon trainers, but harem masters as well, correct?" We nodded, and the old Professor smiled.

"Good. I've selected three Pokémon for you. I believe two are female, and one is male. Take your pick, and I'll do all the paperwork when you've decided." I knelt down and opened the briefcase. Three Pokeballs tumbled out, completely the same. I grabbed one and opened it, while Barry got his own. With a shriek, a little orange and cream monkey tumbled out, fire blazing from its ass. It grinned at me and climbed up my body to my neck, screeching in my ear.

"Hey, you're a Chimchar. I think I'll call you...Nina. That's a good name. Hang on, are you..." Nina then took the opportunity to hang from my neck with her legs holding her up, giving me a good view of her moist slit.

"Yep, you're a girl. Definitely a girl. Good." Nina giggled and swung back up onto my shoulder. Barry was already making his Pokémon, a Piplup, thwack things with its flipper. He ran over, grinning.

"My Piplup's a girl, too. I'm gonna call her Sapphire. Hey! Let's battle!" I sighed and looked at my little fire-type.

"You okay with that, Nina?" She made a cute noise and slung herself down onto the ground, standing in front of Sapphire. Barry jumped up and down, grinning.

"Use Growl!" Sapphire made a little chirpy noise, which did nothing to Nina.

"Nina, Scratch!" The fire-type lashed out her claws, knocking the little penguin to the ground. It must have been a critical hit, because she didn't get up. Barry picked up Sapphire and placed her back into her Pokeball.

"I need to get home and heal her. Bye!" Barry ran back into Twinleaf Town, leaving me with my Pokémon, the Professor, and smoking hot Dawn.

"Well, your friend is quite...impatient, isn't he? Never mind. I have some things for you." The Professor gave me a small plastic gizmo, a blue case and a card with my name on it.

"The first item is a Pokedex. As you capture various Pokémon, it will automatically record data. Dawn also has one, and you will most likely be working together at some time." My erection, almost forgotten, gave a twitch at the mention of the sexy assistant.

"The second is a collar case. It contains enough collars to last you twenty harem girls. You can use these for Pokémon too, as they can fix many sizes." I popped open the lid and pulled out one. It was white with a grey gem the colour of my eyes in the middle.

"The third is your Trainer card and Harem card. This not only authorizes you to catch Pokémon and humans, it lets you engage in Pokephilia, after the recent law change. Anyone you catch without a card who is engaging in sex with a Pokémon must become your slave." I nodded and tucked it into the pocket of my jeans.

"Now, you should go home to your mother. Make sure she knows about this, and have some...bonding time with your Pokémon." Professor Rowan closed his briefcase and walked off, leaving me alone with Dawn. She gave me a flirtatious wink, looking down at the growing tent in my pants.

"I'll see you later, stud." And with that, she skipped away, leaving me confused as to who says 'stud' anymore, and really turned on. Nina tugged at my sleeve, reminding me there were things to be done, or rather Pokémon.

"You're right. Let's go." We walked back into Twinleaf, passing the cigarette guy again, who now seemed to have moved from cigarettes to something a little weedier. He gave me a grin as I passed, looking over my Pokémon.

"Sexy monkey Pokémon. Fuck her hard for me, alright?" I nodded, restraining the urge to set Nina on him, and went into my house, where Mum was sitting at the table.

"Hello dear. Just go ahead. We can talk later." I nodded and walked up the stairs, slinging off my bag at the door to my bedroom and throwing my hat onto my desk. Nina sat on the bed, smiling. She climbed up me again, but with a different look in her eye. While I kicked off my shoes, she had already pulled off my scarf and vest and was working on my shirt. I threw it off as she moved onto my pants, making easy work of them by using all four hands. I lay down on the bed, sealing my lips to hers as she clambered back up to my face.

"Let's do this, girl. I know you want it." Nina shrieked and slid down my body length to where my cock was still standing straight from the encounter with Dawn. She planted a kiss on it and climbed up it like a tree, giving me little waves of pleasure as she placed her paws all over my throbbing member. As she lined herself up, Nina looked very deliberately at me with her grey eyes - damn, why does everything have grey eyes around here - and sank an inch onto my cock, letting out a sharp shriek as she did.

"C'mon, girl, you can do it. I believe in you." Nina bit her lip and sank further. There was a little resistance, and then her hymen must have popped, because unexpectedly, she sank down all the way, my dick filling her to the brim. With a cry, she slid up, but gravity had the upper hand, and sent her down again. I took in a small breath as her warm canal slid up and down my length, much better than my hand and a magazine of the Gym Leaders. Nina must have been enjoying it too, because the nerves dissipated and she began building up a rhythm, her warm cunt slipping up and down over my cock and leaving a trail of fluid. My hand darted out and tasted the juices building on my dick. A rich, spicy taste hit my mouth, making me moan and involuntarily thrust my hips up. Nina shrieked at me as the push almost sent her flying off.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll be more careful." She grinned, and kept sliding, adding in a new twist - every time she slid down, her roving feet played with my balls, giving me even more pleasure, and as she slid up, her feet followed, giving me a dual footjob and a plain fuck. I leant my head back in pleasure as Nina reached almost superhuman speeds, faster than even all the gorgeous girls I'd seen in pornos over the years. I moaned as she became an orange blur, sending waves over me. My dick twitched, and my head flew forward in time to see Nina fling her head back in a loud howl as her canal clenched around me, panting as her first orgasm hit her. I made an equally loud noise as the tight passage dragged my own orgasm out, sending ropes of cum into her waiting pussy. She made a loud moan and collapsed onto my chest as I finished, smiling. I picked her up, smiling in an equally exhausted way, and walked over to the shower.

"We better clean up. And if you want, we can do it again while we get clean." Nina nodded breathlessly and let me fling her into the shower. I turned on the taps just in time to remember her fire-type, but surprisingly, she wasn't too upset by the water, probably because it was boiling hot. Instead, she merely climbed down to my cock, which was hard again at the thought of shower sex with a cute as fuck monkey Pokémon, and slid on, a lot less hesitantly than the first time. I leant my head against the wall as she went at it again, not wasting any time. Within minutes we were sharing another orgasm.

"Okay, that's enough. We need to get clean." Nina nodded and let me scrub her with shampoo, and even helped me put soap in those difficult to reach places. Soon, the shower was finished, and I was dressing again. I went downstairs, where Mum was waiting at her chair.

"Hey, darling. I guess you're finished. So, Professor Rowan gave you everything you need?" I nodded, grabbing a Lum Berry from the counter and taking a bite, feeling refreshed straight away.

"Yep. I got a Pokedex, collars and a Trainer and Harem card. So, what do I do now?" Mum pulled out a pair of shoes from behind her back, giving them to me.

"These are Running Shoes. It'll make it easier to run around to catch Pokémon. Considering how flimsy those shoes you're wearing right now are, I'd put them on and keep them on." I pulled off my canvas shoes and slid on the Running Shoes, which did seem sturdier. Mum also handed me a yellow book, full of empty pages and with a picture of all starter Pokémon on the front.

"This is for just writing what you feel like, whether that's sex or battles, whatever makes you happy." I grinned and hugged my mother, breathing in her familiar violet fragrance.

"I'm going to miss you, Mum." Nina chirped in agreement, making me laugh.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. Make sure to send letters every now and again, alright?" I nodded and went to the door.

"I'll see you later, with a huge harem!" Mum smiled and waved as I closed the door. As if my footsteps had summoned him, Barry ran over.

"Hey, Lucas! Did you bond with your Pokémon! I did! It was amazing! Water-types are so fucking wet and horny...oh, sorry. Lost my train of thought. Anyway, I'm going to Jubilife! See you there!" And then he ran away, leaving me very confused. I took a step forward, and his mother bustled out and waved me over.

"Oh, Lucas, can you do me a favour? Barry left without this. Would you be able to deliver it?" I nodded, picking up the box and putting it into my bag.

"Sure, ma'am. Goodbye." Now, finally, I was actually leaving. Hurrah!

I stepped out into the grass of Route 201, grinning as I breathed in the scent of battles. This was going to be great!

"Starly! Star star!" I turned and saw a little bird looking at me. Nina ran over and whacked it over the head, dragging it over so I could capture it. I tapped the Pokeball on its head and watched it disappear.

"Cool! A flying-type! Now, let's keep moving." Nina nodded and kept walking, but soon a Bidoof popped up. I didn't want to catch a stupid Bidoof, so I got Nina to knock it out, and we kept moving. By the time we actually reached Sandgem Town, Nina had learned Ember and Taunt.

I stepped into the town, looking around. Despite being only a little larger than Twinleaf, it got a Pokemart and Pokémon Centre, probably due to Professor Rowan's lab being there.

"Hey! Lucas! Over here!" I looked down to the beach and saw Dawn, who was posing in a white bikini that pushed her breasts together for great cleavage. My jeans started bulging as she ran over, her boobs bouncing holy fuck she was gorgeous and sexy and right in front of me.

"Hey, Lucas. Welcome to Sandgem Town, population of 25. It's so fucking boring here. Care to make things a little more...interesting?" I raised my eyebrow at the implication in her tone, but stayed cool, despite my penis trying to change that.

"What do you mean, interesting?" Dawn sighed and played with the strap of her bikini, which was very skinny and likely to fall off in a strong breeze.

"Well, I haven't had such a good day, so I need a bit of relaxation...and I reckon I'd like some relaxation on the beach. Makes it more exciting, right?" I pretended to think, but I'd already made my decision.

"Alright, we can do that. Where on the beach?" Dawn grinned and grabbed my hand, tugging me forward.

"Follow me to the love cave, Lucas."

* * *

So, Zombyra, hope you liked it. And everyone else as well. This is my first time doing an all-male perspective story, so sorry if it's not too good. Any comments, suggestions, anything? I will accept suggestions for Pokemon or people for Lucas to enslave/capture, so just PM me.

Sexy Blaziken Girl XOXO


	2. The Love Cave

Dawn led me down the beach, past a group of Magikarp flopping uselessly on the shore, and into a small rock cave. It was almost pitch black, but Dawn must have been in here so many times she knew the way around it by heart. There was a small sizzle, and a torch lit up, Dawn holding it. She placed it in a carved rock slot in the wall, and lit four more, leaving them in another slot each. With the torches lit, the cave now was light, but the light didn't stretch to the entrance.

"Pretty neat place you got here." The cave was at least the size of my bedroom, with a soft sandy floor, a couple of shells scattered by the sides. In the middle was a large boulder, about the size of a king bed, covered in soft-looking green moss. Dawn lay down on it, playing with her hat as I laid a hand on the moss, which was soft and squishy to the touch.

"Did you find this cave like this?" Dawn nodded, looking around.

"I just had to carve the torch slots, and everything else was just here. The boulder will be gone in a few decades, thanks to the waves wearing it away, so I use it while it's here." Dawn got onto her knees and pulled me onto the rock so I was sitting in front of her. With a flirtatious wink and a twist of the hand, my jeans and boxers were tugged down to my ankles, leaving my rapidly hardening cock exposed to the air and Dawn's lust-filled gaze. She purred as she inspected my length.

"Well...you're even bigger than I'd hoped." I took the comment as a compliment and lay back, seeing where this was going. Dawn lowered her head, winked at me, and sank two or three inches of my length into her mouth. The feeling of her wet, warm mouth quickly hit me, making my hips jerk with lust. Dawn grinned as she sank down further, sliding teasingly down my length until my entire dick was in her mouth, an impressive achievement considering how big I was.

"Mmm...that's so fucking good, keep going..." Dawn's eyes lit up with even more lust as she saw and felt how turned on I was, and she started licking at my cock, dragging her lips up and down as she wrapped my length in her glorious, Arceus-given tongue. My head jerked back as she slid maddeningly slowly up and down my dick, almost teasingly. One of her hands darted downwards, making me grin as I realised just how turned on she was. Hoping it paid off, I pulled out of her luscious mouth.

"What..." I shushed the bluenette and walked over to behind her. Recognition and lust filled Dawn's eyes, and she bent over, resting her arms on the rock. I pulled down her skirt and panties, unveiling her moist, slick cunt. I swiped a finger over it, making Dawn shiver, and tasted the juices, moaning as the tart nectar hit my tongue. After that taste, I couldn't wait any longer. I lined myself up and plunged balls-deep into her.

"Unh..that's good, keep going Lucas..." I grinned as Dawn purred in pleasure, rocking back and forth onto my cock. I kept thrusting into her, slamming into her hips with as much force as I could muster, the slap of flesh upon flesh echoing in the cave. Dawn gasped as her whole body was forced back and forth with my motions, tearing moss off the rocks as her fingers curled.

"Oh, Lucas, I think I'm gonna cum...ah!" With a loud scream, Dawn began shaking, her insides clenching around me, begging me to unload into her waiting pussy. With a loud grunt and one last thrust into her hips, I came into her as she shouted curses and praises with every breath. As she slowly regained thought, I slumped over her naked, glorious body. Dawn looked up at me with wide eyes, rosy lips parted. She leaned forward and kissed me, her lips tasting like honey and Mago Berries.

"Thanks, Lucas. It's been ages since I could get any type of action, which brings me to my next question." Dawn reached down beside the rock and grabbed my bag, rummaging through. She plucked out a collar and put it in my hands.

"I want to be in your harem." I blinked, seriously confused.

"You want to do _what_?" Dawn laughed, swinging the collar around his finger.

"Calm down, Lucas. I want to be in your harem. Like I said, I never get action around here, whether it's sexual or something happening. Sandgem's too small for anything to really be exciting around here. I want to leave, and I want to leave with you." Dawn paused between the last three words, trailing her fingers down my bare chest. I shivered and took the collar from her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's really a permanent decision. Slavery is binding, after all." Dawn nodded, kissing my neck.

"I want this, Lucas. I want this with you. Please, let me be your first harem girl. Please. I need this." I fingered the collar, thinking. With slow hands, I reached up and clasped it around her neck, fingers brushing the smooth skin as I did. Dawn's eyes lit up, and before I could react she was hugging me, arms wrapped around me.

"Oh, thank you Lucas! You won't regret this, I promise!" She was talking as if I'd just given her a position at a workplace, instead of enslaved her forever. Dawn moved back and looked at me, concerned.

"You don't seem so happy, Lucas." I sighed and looked into her wide grey eyes, which were so eager and happy.

"Well...now, you're not really a person. In law, you're a slave, not a human being." Dawn leant forward and put her lips right next to my ears, her breath warming them.

"But to you, I'm still a human. You don't think slaves are just property, do you?" She moved back, grabbing something from beside the rock. With a triumphant noise, Dawn pulled up a Pokeball and opened it, sending her Turtwig onto the rock. "Besides, now I can try something I could never do - having sex with Pokémon! I've always wanted to try it, but since the laws came in a couple of years ago, it's been impossible - until I learnt that you and Barry were becoming Harem Masters, I knew that this was my chance. I came along to meet you both in the hope that I'd like one of you enough to be your slave, and luckily for me, I liked the look of you." I blushed, slightly shocked but also realising just what this meant to her. The only people who were exempt from the Pokephiliac laws were Harem Masters - and their slaves, of course, since the punishment was to become a slave, and slaves were already bound to someone.

"Well...when you put it like that...but we have to convince Professor Rowan." Dawn swore and stood, grabbing her clothes.

"You're right...I haven't told him yet. I don't know if he'd be okay with it..." I put my hand on hers and grinned at her, brushing her cheek with my fingers.

"Don't worry. We'll convince him." Dawn grinned and threw my clothes at me.

"Well, he won't listen if we're completely naked. Get dressed, and then we'll go." I nodded and started pulling my clothes back on. Dawn helped me pull on my shirt and do my shoes, and then we were heading back to the lab. Dawn took a breath and pushed open the door, grabbing my hand. We walked forward and spotted Professor Rowan standing at the computer.

"Um, hello, Professor." Rowan span around and grinned at us, his eyes instantly spotting my collar around Dawn's neck.

"Well, hello you two. What can I do you for?" Dawn tugged at the collar, which made Rowan look at it again.

"Well...we were wondering...um, I asked Lucas to be part of his harem, and he said yes. So...would I be able to go with him? I mean, I'd still be able to complete the Pokedex, and maybe even faster, since I'd be travelling..." Rowan gave a small chuckle and nodded, looking at me.

"Dawn, you are free to travel with Lucas." The Professor moved closer to me and whispered into my ear. "Just keep her safe. Since I don't have any children, she's been like a daughter to me." I nodded at Professor Rowan.

"I won't let anything hurt her." Professor Rowan grinned and moved back.

"Well, now that's settled, maybe you should keep moving? After all, you can't finish the Pokedex standing here." I laughed and grabbed Dawn's arm.

"You're right, of course. Let's get going, Dawn. We're headed to Jubilife City!" Dawn grinned at me and we ran out the door.

I ran straight into the grasses of Route 202, with a Pokeball in my hand. Immediately a little blue head poked out of the grass.

"Shinx?" I sent out Nina, who chirped as she landed. The battle was pretty quick, and soon I'd caught the little electric-type. Dawn sprayed a Potion on it while I checked the gender, which luckily was female. The Shinx, now fully healed, seemed very eager to get some action, pawing at its slit and mewling. Dawn grinned at me and pulled out her own Pokeballs.

"I'll go catch some of my own Pokémon. Have fun, you two." With that, she walked off, shaking her ass enticingly. I was severely tempted to go after her, but the Shinx couldn't wait. I peeled off my pants and boxers and quickly plunged into the Pokémon's cunt.

"Ah...fuck!" With every thrust, the Shinx yowled and zapped my dick with a miniature bolt of lightning. It didn't hurt, but rather sent a really strong tingle up my length, intensifying the pleasure I was getting tenfold. The Pokémon seemed pretty damn happy too, throwing her head back and mewling loudly, electricity crackling off her fur. She was obviously not a first-timer, but from the way she was reacting, you'd think I was the first person to ever fuck her.

"Shinx shi shi inx! Shiiiiiinx!" The Pokémon started twitching crazily, shouting its name wildly as her electric insides closed tight around me. A long, hard zap of static sent my senses into overdrive, and the inevitable happened - with a loud shout, I shot my load into her, gasping from the pleasure that the electricity had caused. I pulled out, leaving the electric-type lying on the ground with a very pleased face.

"Okay, your name will be Elysia." Elysia grinned at me and stretched out a paw to the Pokeball, letting herself in. A loud shout nearby told me Dawn had found her own Pokémon. I ran over and saw her with an Abra plunging in and out of her scrumptious ass. My own desire returning, I ran over and placed my cock on her soft lips. Dawn's eyes lit up and she lowered her head, enveloping my dick with her warm mouth. I moaned as she raised her head up and down, winking at me every time she met my eyes. The Abra was also having a great time, crying its name and moving faster than a human ever could. Dawn stiffened and moaned around my length, moving even faster and twitching a little. There was a loud cry of 'Abraaa!" and the Abra collapsed, pumping semen into Dawn's cunt. She made a noise, muffled by my cock, and gave one last lick, which set me off again, squirting cum down her throat. Dawn swallowed it all and moved back, grinning and licking a stray droplet off her lips. The Abra went into a Pokeball and we continued on our way.

"Whoa..." Dawn and I spoke at the same time, stopping in our tracks. Right before us was Jubilife City, in all its glory, with huge skyscrapers, Jubilife TV and the Trainer's School. Dawn grabbed my hand and tugged me to the Pokémon Centre.

"C'mon. There's someone I want you to meet." I didn't argue, just went in with her. The Pokémon Centre was warm and had a happy, well, vibe, for lack of a better term. Dawn pulled me up to the counter, where a large-chested woman with pink hair stood, smiling.

"Hello, and welcome. May I heal your Pokémon?" I handed over my Pokeballs, slightly confused. This was the same routine as every Pokémon Centre, so what was Dawn on about?

The door slid open, and the only other person inside, an old man, left. The nurse sighed in relief and looked at me.

"Sorry 'bout that. Gotta keep up my act, or I'll get fired. You can have your Pokémon back. They're completely healed." I took back the Pokeballs while the nurse lit up a cigarette. She took a drag and sighed, leaning against the counter.

"So, what can I do for you and your friend, Dawn?" Dawn grinned and took the packet of cigarettes from the nurse, sliding out one for her and giving me one too. The nurse lit them with a lighter - I know, why have lighters when you have fire-type Pokémon, but it's considered degrading to use a Pokémon for something as stupid as that - and tucked it away in her pocket.

"Well, this here is Lucas. He's a Harem Master." The nurse's eyes lit up as she finished her cigarette. She looked over me, and stuck out her hand.

"Sorry. My name's Jennifer, but most people just call me Jen. I've been looking for a Harem Master to get me out of here. I even tried having sex with Pokémon under the counter, but no one caught me. Would you be able to help me out...Lucas?" The way she drew out my name made me shiver, my dick perking up immediately. I took a drag on my cigarette, pretending to be considering it, even though my libido had made the decision already.

"Deal. Just to make sure, you do want this, right?" Jen laughed throatily, playing with the buttons on her blouse. She undid one, then another, until her blouse was completely undone, revealing her huge, perky breasts.

"Of course. I have an insane libido, and being around here means I can't get enough action to please myself." I grinned. A sexy ass nurse with a need for a huge amount of sex? This day just kept getting better and better.

"Well then, we might as well start right here and now. Got a private room?" Jen grinned and hit a button on the counter. A door opened up in the wall, which she walked over to. With a sly wink and a finger wave, she beckoned me over. I obeyed, Dawn following, as Jen led me into possibly the most amazing room I'd ever seen.

* * *

Okay, that's one request down. DARKWOLF180, here's your Shinx.

So...the Love Cave, and now Nurse Jen's room? Lucas sure does have a huge amount of luck, huh? Plus, y'know, the sexy girls he gets to enslave.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Jubilife is the Life for Me

The room was black, from the floor to the ceiling. Every surface was either painted or dyed black - the bed sheets, the stool, the metal gurney. Yes, a metal gurney. That probably went with the paddles, whips, handcuffs and gags that lay around the room. The corner of my mouth twitched up as I spun to look at Jen and Dawn.

"You have some strange tastes. I've never tried this stuff before, so sorry if I don't do it how you like." Dawn giggled, leaning against the wall. I gave her a confused glance before noticing how Jen was looking at me, like a predator to its prey. She walked over and pushed me so that I was lying down on the gurney.

"You don't get a say. I'm the dominant, so you do what I tell you to. Got it?" I opened my mouth to question, but instead got a ball gag shoved in it. I coughed around it as Jen tied me to the gurney, grinning evilly at me.

"Now, we get started. Keep in mind, you don't cum until I tell you." I tried to argue, but the gag stopped any noise I could make. This really didn't seem like such a good idea for me. Jen slid down my pants, ignoring my muffled cries, and licked her lips.

"Well, you're actually decent. That's fortunate - means maybe I'll actually enjoy this." I looked over at Dawn, who looked slightly worried, biting her lip and fidgeting around. Jen gave me a wicked smile and walked over to a table, which was littered with various whips and paddles. She selected one, giving it a crack with a sly smile my way.

"I hope you like it rough, because when I hit, I make you bleed." I sent a pleading gaze towards Dawn, who was looking even more concerned now. I really didn't want to be a part of this, so I tried to tell her with my eyes to call of her psycho friend.

"Jen, stop, please." I grinned awkwardly around the gag as Dawn got my message and stepped in front of Jen. The nurse gave a small, pouting frown and lowered her whip.

"Why do I have to stop?"

"Because he doesn't want it." Dawn gave a small smile and slid off her shirt, baring her huge breasts. My cock stood straight up at the sight of them, and if I wasn't already drooling from having this damn gag in, I would have started then. Jen seemed impressed too, cracking her whip absently.

"So, it'll be just like old times, huh? You were a great submissive, always eager to get praised." My eyes went even wider at Jen's words.

"I've changed, Jen. I'm more dominant now. I might even get a chance to show you how to be a sub." Jen gave her a grin, cracking her whip once more.

"Maybe after you earn it, girl. Set him free, and lose the clothes." Dawn walked over, dropping her skirt as she did so. She undid the gag, giving me a quick kiss as she did. I took a few deep breaths while she undid the ropes that bound me to the table. She also 'accidentally' rubbed herself against my dick while she did.

"Oi, slave! I didn't say you could pleasure the boy, did I? Now get back here!" Dawn bowed her head, the image of servility.

"Sorry, mistress." She trotted over and sat at Jen's feet, head lowered in shame. I grabbed my pants and pulled them back on, praying to anyone that was listening that Jen was actually letting me go without a whipping.

"You're free to go, Lucas. Explore Jubilife, but make sure you're back here before at least eight o'clock tonight." I nodded and went to the panel that acted as the door, sliding it open. As I went through, I heard the crap of a whip and Dawn's scream, mixed between a lustful cry and a pained shout.

"I'm glad I got myself out of that one. Well, anyway..." I left Nina, Elysia and Flap (the Starly) out of their Pokeballs, to give them a little exercise. Nina immediately tried to pull down my pants, but I slapped her away, blushing.

"We're outside, Nina. No sex at the moment." She gave a small whine and sat on my shoulder instead, while Flap fluttered down onto my bag. Elysia rubbed up against my leg and started walking forwards, smelling the air. I followed her, looking around in wonder. This city was huge, at least twice the size of Sandgem and Twinleaf added together.

"Hey! Hey you! Are you a Trainer?" A guy with a receding hairline and protruding stomach jumped in front of me with a large, salesman-worthy grin.

"Nope. I stole these, for decoration." The man gave me a shocked look, and I realised he actually believed me. "I'm kidding, man. They're mine, I became a Trainer a day ago."

"Please, you're not a Trainer." I stiffened, glaring at him.

"Excuse me, but I am most certainly a Trainer, and I will get Nina to kick your ass if you claim otherwise." The man raised his hands defensively, and pointed at an electronic device on his wrist.

"All I mean is that any _serious_ Trainer has one of these! A Poketch!"

"A Poke what now?" The man sighed and pointed again at the electronic device, almost shoving it into my face. I saw it had the time on it, along with a large red button.

"This is a Poketch, otherwise known as a Pokémon Watch! It functions as a watch, and a counter, and a friendship measurer, and a-"

"So, it's a glorified watch, then?" The man turned bright red, a vein at his forehead pulsing.

"No! It's much better than that, you little twerp! It's a necessity for every Pokémon Trainer everywhere! And now, since you're being such a little shit, you're going to have to do something for me before you get it!"

"But I don't want it."

"I don't care. Go and find my clowns, answer the questions, get the coupons and come back." I sighed, looking at Nina, Flap and Elysia, who seemed just as ticked off as I was.

"Can you guys handle this?" They all nodded and ran off, except for Flap, who soared up and quickly dived down onto something. I waited, while the balding guy started to sweat a little, until my Pokémon returned. They had a little blood on their claws, but not so much that I feared for the clown's wellbeing. With a smug grin, I took the coupons from my Pokémon's beak and mouths, and handed them to the balding man, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"N-n-no, I w-was kidding ab-bout that, you know? J-just take the P-Poketch and leave, p-please." I smiled and accepted the Poketch, sliding it onto my wrist. It was really just a glorified watch, but oh well - free shit was cool.

"Now, shall we go?" Nina shook her head, pointing over at one of the buildings nearby. It was the Trainers School, where I used to go to learn about Pokémon, before Professor Rowan deemed us educated enough to receive starter Pokémon. I walked over, looking inside. Barry was standing at the blackboard, reading hurriedly.

"Yo, Barry, what are you doing?" Barry jumped as I walked up to him, wiping his hands on his shirt. He gave me a grin and pointed at the board.

"Just revising. I never really paid attention in class, so might as well learn it now. Better late than never, right?" I laughed and walked over to the board, scanning it. There wasn't anything I hadn't already learnt, but since Barry had spent his school days snoozing and playing on a battling simulator, I can see why he'd need to revise it.

"Oh, I have something for you." Barry's eyes widened, and he started jumping up and down, overly excited - well, nothing new there.

"What is it? I want to know, oh give it to me quickly!" I took out the parcel that Barry's mum had given me, handing it to him. He tore it opened and paused, his eyes going back to a usual size.

"Oh...it's a map. Thought it would be a Flash action figure or something. Oh we - hang on, there are two here."

"What?" Barry pulled out one map..and then pulled out a second. He screwed up his forehead, then gave the second map to me.

"I don't need it, so you can have it!" I took it, grinning, and opened it. The map was in perfect condition, unmarked.

"Hey, do you have a pen, or a pencil or something?" Barry pulled a red marker pen, handing it to me. I quickly coloured in Jubilife, Twinleaf and Sandgem on the map.

"Dude, why'd you do that?"

"Well, this way, I know where I've been, and where I need to go. Now, where do I go next..." Barry closed his own map, grinning and letting out Sapphire, who jumped into his arms.

"We're going to Oreburgh! It's the first city with a Gym, so it's the obvious choice. I'll see you there, bro!" Barry bumped fists with me and ran out, Sapphire squawking when he almost ran over Dawn and Jen, who walked in as he sped out.

"Ooh, who's the little fast boy?" I grinned at Jen, who looked a little sweaty and worn out, as did Dawn.

"That's Barry, my neighbour. Known him since I was three, and he hasn't changed a bit, besides getting taller." Jen gave a lust-filled growl, walking over and rubbing her hands over my chest.

"Well, now that's out of the way, where are we going, master?" I gave her a crooked grin, pulling her hands off me so that the kids in here didn't see.

"Somewhere that I can fuck both of you senseless, all night long."

"Luckily for you, I know just the place."

Jen led us to the Jubilife Condominiums, knocking quickly on the door before opening it. An old lady answered the door with a smile.

"Hello there, what I can I do for you young people?" Dawn held out a bundle of money to the woman with a sweet grin.

"We'd like to stay for the night, since it's getting a bit dark, and our next stop is Oreburgh." The woman accepted the money, tucking it into her pocket.

"A wise choice, the caves can be vicious at night. Your room is number 27, on the second floor. Have a nice night!" I took the key she held out, giving her a smile, and went over to the elevator, pressing the second floor button after everyone piled in. The elevator shot up, and we went out into the corridor, quickly finding the room. Jen opened the door, whistling as she walked in.

"This place is _very_ nice." I followed her in, nodding with approval. The room was huge, with a massive double bed - I guess the old lady wasn't as innocent as she appeared - and a ginormous shower and bath. I grinned and quickly jumped onto the bed, kicking off my shoes as I did. Jen and Dawn looked at each other, sharing a wink.

"What are you two plan..." I trailed off as the two smoking girls started making out, pulling off each other's clothes as they did. My dick shot up with appreciation as the two now naked girls twined together, hands roving all over each other. Jen broke off, walking slowly over to me with an almost innocent twinkle in her eye, playing with her tit as she did. Dawn walked over too, her hands not feeling herself, but instead pulling up my shirt, while Jen pulled down my pants and boxers.

"Well, I like where this is going." Dawn smiled and kissed me, sliding her hands over my chest, while Jen licked at my cock. With a coy smile, she shifted and sank onto my length, biting back a moan as she did. Dawn gave me a wicked smile and span, putting her pussy onto my face, almost grinding it into my mouth. My tongue darted out, tasting her juices, before flicking her clit. Dawn gasped quietly and ground her cunt into my face. Jen meanwhile was slipping up and down furiously, a roving hand playing with her own clit.

"This...unh..." Dawn leaned over and started making out with Jen again, her own hands sliding over the former nurse's breasts. She moaned and lent into the kiss while still somehow moving up and down on my cock. As heat began building in my midsection, my tongue went into overdrive on Dawn's pussy, making her shiver and cry out with lust.

Then, in one glorious, heat-filled moment, we all simultaneously came, collapsing in a sweaty pile of post-sex bliss. Jen somehow raised her head and rolled off me, ending up lying next to me and breathing heavily from exertion.

"Wow...boy am I...glad I...went with you...Lucas..." I grinned breathlessly at her, ruffling up her already messy hair.

"So am I, Jen..." And with that, I fell asleep, worn out from the explosive orgasm and a day of travelling.


End file.
